Edge of Darkness
by Micke1988
Summary: The world is once again threatened but this time it is not the red-haired teenage heroes Kim Possible that saves the day. But she is the threat may contain serious violence and other things that are not suitable for all
1. A bad day

A young man dressed in a blue uniform went through a dimly lit corridor against his superior's office. He walked past several securely locked steel doors and heavily armed guards at several locked gates that directly opened as he approached. This corridor was a perfect reflection of his mood the past few years the same mood that the prisoners who were behind the steel doors have because they know that they will never get out of this place alive. All the guards saluted as he passed since this was a man you should not annoy and if you are working on this top secret location you know too much to just get fired.

The young blond man did not bother those he passed, but was busy thinking about his own misery. Five years he had been in this place and it would probably be much longer when he and his boss had a responsibility that the world security depended on.

In a small office was a lady about 30 years old and conversed with GJ management at a well encrypted phone line. She was also wearing a blue uniform which she purely hated for several reasons, however, most color when she preferred green and black.

"Yes dr Director. The new security system for our special prisoner is working now. Five, 30-inch thick steel doors that cannot be open simultaneously because the space between is filled with water. And just me and my second in command has access to this part of the facility, and the cell itself is not possible to open to anyone because of the lock's combination of 15 digits randomly change all the time. Only you, I and the president has the keys to open this cell and we both know for the world's sake it is not possible."

She thought back to the day for more than five years ago when everything went wrong and she was forced to take a role that was foreign to her, it used to be her who was locked up but the person she had in her care was probably the most dangerous in history

If this person was released by force the world's freedom or even existence is threatened. Several attempts have been made and thousands of lives have been lost.

To solve the problem by executing her is out of the question because if the news of her death would come out the Earth would be erased. And the world governments have not heart to do it either for several reasons.

"It's all my fault" thought the black-haired lady and burst into tears for not the first time in five years. "Why did I let it take place right in front of me I could have prevented them from changing her."

There was a knock on the door and she knew that a new day would begin with headache.

"Come in commander Stoppable".

"You called me sir"

"Yes headquarters has committed us two brigades from the third army and air defense systems will be significantly reinforced. Of course the troops do not know what kind of place this is and just think it's a new army base and you will be their commander from now on with the rank of lieutenant general and will manage the monitoring of the facility above ground. 5000 tons of gold from the reserve will be kept here as a cover. We are now the new Fort Knox".

"But I need not tell you that this trillion dollar facility is built for one reason only, and must remain so. Me and you and the special guard service is the only one allowed to enter at this level, the penalty for violation is instant death as the guards have orders to shoot first and ask questions later This is something that the soldiers must understand and it will be your job. The last thing I need is more deaths on my conscience. You will no longer have to wear this ugly uniforms and just report to me once a week once a month, you and I have to pass safety floodgates to visit our guest and we are probably the only hope we have to get her back, persuade her to realize what she once was by appealing to her inner goodwill."

Ron thought they had tried it a thousand times but could not stop hoping. They did not have the technology to change her again and those who had it was very far away several times they had tried to find her without caring about how many they had to kill. He remembered the picture he had got of his own father in a pool of blood with his head half torn off in an attempt to persuade him to reveal where she was or the same thing would happen to his mother but he could not do anything, thousands would die if they got to know it and not even with his mystical monkey power he would be able to stop them this time. The last time they were only two. Now it was millions ready to rescue their choice of new queen. Over a thousand spaceships were in the solar system right now. Warmonga and Warhoks ship looked like a toy in comparison with the flagship and Admiral WarHawk has promised on his honor that he would save the Queen, the woman from another planet who was the first to defeat one of their own in battle.

"Admiral our scouts reports that the earthlings move large amounts of troops and gold to a base in Alaska. But there is a lot of air defense there to be a normal army base and we are able to measure that there is a large underground base there. And our scouts think that's where the queen can be held captive and it is confirmed by our spy within the organization called Global Justice."

"Finally! These miserable earthlings will pay dearly for their insolence to dare to take our sovereign prisoner. Prepare to attack immediately with ground troops and leave no defenders alive, well take some prisoners the queen can take her anger on instead of us for our failure to protect her. Only the cruelest of punishments can atone this affront and I prefer that she does not choose us."

"Send a message to the flagship to prepare for the Queen's arrival because she is of earthly origin we will make the earth to the new capital planet in the Galactic Empire of Lorwardia.

" **And now salute the queen Kim Possible,"**


	2. First battle

**First** **battle**

Dr. Director was sitting in her dark office in the underground base center of Global Justice and was about to go through all the day's reports when an alarm went off. She knew immediately that the alarm meant that a spaceship landed on Earth and that a new attack was imminent.

"Communications Centre report".

"Boss, a large warship has landed in Alaska near the new gold reserve and satellite images show at least 10,000 warriors from Lorwardia marching toward the base".

Ten thousand, Alaska, it can only mean that they have found her When the Royal Guard goes into battle who always consists of the 10,000 best and fiercest warriors. Betty thought and suffered panic for the first time in a very long time.

"Alert each base in Alaska to immediately send all troops to General Stoppable base as reinforcement and alert the defense Management of the United Nations and call President Lipsky immediately.

Betty looked calm but on the inside there was chaos. She knew that if they reached their goal, they could immediately transport her on board a ship, and everything would be over.

"Prepare my flight for departure"

The young new general was not dressed in his uniform but in a black suit, he practiced 10 hours every day for the last five years if he again would have to face her. The lotus blade was loose in his hand and he let go but saw that the sword was still in his hand. After all the training now he and the sword was one. A perfect synchronization with each other, and he knew only two people in the world that could compete with him now, his sister Hana, who was 7 years old, and a red-haired lady who was the love of his life, and he became teary-eyed every time he thought of her and the last time they met in a battle of life and death. Well his life and death and that time he had all of Yamanouchi ninja school with him and she had been difficult to defeat alone against hundreds of ninjas. Now they were not even 30 left alive. He could still remember the screams. People who exercise throughout their lives to be able to resist the pain under torture, so they do not to reveal the clan's secrets. They screamed in agony as no one can describe because no one has ever known it before. While their skin melts from their bodies, or is in flames, burning flesh visible on the limbs and the smell of death. And there were those who were lucky, their comrades who survived have to endure a pain that never stops, seeing their friends die a so painful death.

Ron Stoppable was disturbed in his thoughts of a dangerous feeling. Something was about to happen and he could only think of one answer.

 **They found her!**

He shouted in a pocket radio

" **All to battle stations, officers in my office within a minute! This is not an exercise. We have an emergency situation, base is under attack".**

The leader of the royal troops Warhelmet led hundreds of companies; all were dressed in special equipment and melee weapons, as this was what true warriors used in combat. The earthlings would soon get themselves a surprise against their high-tech weapons.

"Fire EMP on my order"

In General Stoppable office.

"We are facing a large-scale attack aimed against the gold reserve and it must be defended until we get reinforcements or we get economic chaos all over the world and it's probably their goal. These opponents have a fondness to fight at close range. This is something we should use against them to blast them back into space."

Suddenly it became dark in the room.

" **Sir! They have been using an EMP** ". Some unknown soldier yelled.

"So much for that idea". Ron Said. "Over to Plan B. We still have several M61 Vulcan shooting thousands of rounds per minute. Those who attack will not be able to get near the base before they are all dead".

"Now group the troops at the defense lines, handguns have no electronics and will work well"!

Warhelmet saw the base in the distance and ordered, " **The first to the 10 unit attack the enemy"!**

10 seconds later, chaos broke out. Thousands of high-caliber bullets fell into the ranks and the warriors fell like skittles with bloody holes all over the bodies and vital organs shattered and visible for the soldiers behind. More than thousand of Lorwardia best warriors wiped out in less than a minute.

" **Take covers behind your energy shields idiots and advances with a shield wall. The rest of the Guard advance and provide support immediately if there is gaps in the ranks!"**

"Sir the enemy using shields and our bullets will not go through"!

"Then we go over to the ship cannons from World War II saved for this occasion. A 1000 pounds grenade in the head will probably soften them up"

" **Fire when ready** "

Warhelmet looked up at the sky and saw a dozen or so objects coming down at high speed quickly pushed a button to activate his force field but the others were not so lucky and a few thousand more were blown to bits.

Meanwhile several hundred meters below ground, Shego heard a strange sound from the security doors as if they were about to be opened, which was impossible without her and Ron's special keys security guards ran towards the doors and took a defensive position they are trained to do with their weapons set to stun.

" **Boss the alarm sounds from maximum** **Security cell the prisoner has broken out and is about to break through the five doors".**

"But it is impossible she would drown" said Shego into the radio, she was very worried now and had a cold sweat.

She heard no more because the call was interrupted, but she could hear the screams and noises all the way to her office.

She ran up shouting to all the guards nearby to take up the defense line two, and close all steel doors. She knew she was facing her the battle of a lifetime but it could very well be her last.

The sounds grew louder and came closer and closer screams and the sounds of battle, some had apparently ignored the order to stun, shots were heard clearly and many thought that the prisoner would be killed. But in the end the sounds reached up to the last door and with a powerful smash flew the 25-ton steel door away and shattered ten guards into a bloody pulp the rest immediately started shooting at the figure in the doorway but with absolutely no effect.

Kim waved her hand and several of the guards flew into the wall with lethal force, the two survivors ran for their lives but did not get far when Kim raised her hands and brought them in opposite directions the guards' bodies were literally torn to pieces. Heads, legs and arms were at different places in the room and Shego just stood and gaped when Kim turned to her.

Earlier in the day, she had been dressed in a black and white striped jumpsuit but now she had a gold dress and a tiara with a large diamond in the center and a blue cloak with Lorwardia royal coat of arms.

"Hi Shego you see what a little telekinesis can do when you want out of this place, Do not feel sorry of my departure but I thought I used your hospitality long enough. And now I'll give you a choice for old times' sake. Bow down and swear your allegiance and you will be a valued servant or stand in my way and take the consequences".

"I cannot let you go" Shego said very uncertain and afraid. She had not felt this bad since senior junior's concert in prison many years ago.

"Then you die. Together with your friends, brothers, relatives and loved".

Shego barely had time to ignite her hands and shoot up a shield of plasma before a firestorm came from Kim's hands. Shego wondered how she would defeat someone she could not kill while Kim had no such worries. Kim stomped in the ground and created an earthquake that got Shego to lose balance and falling on her back.

" **Fight honorably"** Shego yelled desperate

To her surprise, Kim said okay and took off her cloak and took a well-known defensive position. Shego jumped up and aimed a kick at Kim's cheek she blocked and answered with a quick blow to the stomach knocking the air out of Shego and followed up with her knee in her face. And Shego was on her back again. She did a quick somersault and came to her feet and attacked Kim with a series of punches and kicks. Kim blocked without problems and yawned a little before she kicked Shego so hard that she flew into the wall with tremendous force. Shego lying on the floor and sure that she broken several ribs and bleeding from a number of wounds looked up at Kim with tearful eyes.

"You are defeated! Swear allegiance and you will live"

" **I cannot! Kim, this is not you, came to your senses please"!**

" **Not me! For five years, have you kept me locked up until I was strong enough to break out. You kept me from my throne, and the world will pay dearly for every moment I've been waiting for this day. And now my ride is here so I have no time for this. So you're going to die now fool".**

She stepped hard on shegos leg and broke it while Shego screaming in pain and powerlessness, Then she stepped on her fingers crushing them completely. Finally, she pulls a sword from her belt and lifts it over Shegos chest with the tip downwards.

"Goodbye Shego"!

She stabs with her sword and piercing Shegos body, blood filling her lungs and she looks up with tearful eyes towards Kim. Darkness takes over her field of vision and blood comes in her mouth she knew it was the end of her, she had failed! Dying and hopeless Shego could only watch as Kim pulled out the sword and wiped it clean on her clothes. Then she walked toward the elevator after taking Shegos keycard.

General Ron watched as the enemy ranks was shattered while grenades and bullets flew through the air and wondered how these warriors could have built up an empire in the galaxy when they could not reach the enemy in melee.

Suddenly the guns flew far up in the air and landed on his own troops, hundreds were crushed immediately. He looked back and was just as surprised as Shego had been. Kim possible, the love of his life and the source of his pain stood a few hundred meters away, surrounded by troops who did not really know what she did there. Then they do not know that she was held prisoner at the base. Their doubt was their death. Kim waved her arms and they flew in all directions.

Impossible was his only thought while he began to prepare himself mentally for the battle which could decide the fate of the planet. A battle that he was not sure he could win but that he could not afford to lose.

" **Kim!"** He shouted to draw her attention away from his troops. She turned to look at him with a cold smile and despite the distance, he saw her clearly, dressed like a queen with a deadly sword in one hand. She looked at him while she slashed a soldier in half behind her and began walking towards him through the chaos around stabbing with her sword if someone got too close, bullets burned before they even came close to her.

Yori suddenly appeared behind her and slapped a stick in Kims head he only effect was that Kim turned and struck Yori with her fist and was about to cut her head off as she lay on the ground unconscious. But suddenly her blow was blocked of a shimmering blue katana Ron had thrown from 300 meters while he was running at a speed which made a rocket speechless. Aimed in on a kick against Kim's back, which caused her to fall down a hill. He bent down to examine Yori injury aware that Kim would not give him many seconds to do it. Pleased that she was alive and breathed he turned to face the battle of his life.

"You are full of surprises, I give you that. But now it is time to test whether it is enough Stoppable."

Kim ran up and directed a blow to his head while she aimed a kick at his legs he responded by jumping and dodging at once and tried to hit her in the face with the handle, he knew that he could not kill her while Kim had no problem killing him. He jumped 30 feet into the air and hit the ground with such force that the ground shook and hoped that Kim would stumble. But the only result was that Kim did the same even stronger and he could barely keep his balance when she followed up with a kick to the groin he barely avoided. Knowing that if it hit, he would be finished, he became more cautious and tried to avoid melee combat while he thought to find a way to defeat her and time was against him. If her guard reached her it was the end.

"Hey where are you going, I'm not done with you."

Kim ran somersaulted and landed in front of him kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the face and it was only thanks to his powers that Ron survived the force of the attack He was glad she did not use her sword the royal sword of Lorwardia and probably one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy and the source of Kim's power the only problem was that it did not matter if he separated her from the sword she could still use the power if it was in the solar system. Ron just hoped the power of the lotus blade was enough to match Kim because he realized that a trial of strength sword against sword was the only chance he had when Kim have always been better in close combat with her 16 styles of kung fu. He could only monkey kung fu and Kim had learned a little too much of it to defeat her.

He gathered all the strength he could with the sword and struck against Kim's breasts knowing that she would have to block the blow and it would be a measuring a strength sword against sword the battle for dominance over the other and slowly he felt he had an advantage when he had the ability to press down while Kim must press upwards and it cost her a lot of strength. He saw cold sweat on Kim's face and doubled the strength of its attack used all his reserves and managed to push her down on her knees.

"Give up Kim; you are at a disadvantage, please for everyone's sake give up. You do not want to conquer the world, it's not you".

But Kim still had her most horrific weapons he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

Her puppy dog pout

And he was lost

"Got you buffoon!"

She jumped up with great force and threw him to the ground.

"Now the game is over. I'd give you the chance to join me, but you are too dangerous so this is the end for you but I can be reasonable to allow you to choose how many parts I'll tear you to three, five, ten, or maybe I'll just chop your head off and put it up on the wall as a trophy of a defeated opponent, so choose now or I'll do it for you, hang draw and quartered will probably be good."

She raised her hand and his body was lifted from the ground and it felt like he had a noose around his neck, he could not breathe and tried desperately to get out of a noose that did not exist. Kim let him hang until he was nearly unconscious and then released him carelessly and he fell with a crash. Then he felt his limbs pulled in different directions with increasing force and a pain he had never felt before coursing through the body but he would not give Kim the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"Maybe I'll throw you a kilometer up in the air and do not catch you when you come down or I can use you as a battering ram with your thick skull. Nah, I think we can finish it the easy way with a little fire. Bye Ron."

Yori suddenly stood on her knees in front of Kim and went through the unbreakable oath of Yamanouchi Ninja School that for the rest of her miserable life, to serve as Kim's personal slave if only she spared Ron's life.

Ron knew she loved him for several years, especially when they lived together for five years and more than once in the same bed when she offered him comfort and much more and he learned that it was not only in combat she was flexible with her perfect body and her breasts in his hands while she was riding him in different positions. It was one of the few things that could get his life a little better. Although he called Yori Kim several times he had never had a black eye but she went on like nothing happened.

Kim got a cruel look and threw her hand and the old Ninja Master appeared from nowhere in chains.

"Take this dagger and kill your master and Ron shall live, and you will be my slave. Refuse and I'll kill you all in a very painful way starting with Ron in front of your eyes"

Yori now with eyes filled with tears looked back and forth from Ron to the old master while Kim put a dagger in her hand.

Ron looked at her and shook his head to persuade her not to sacrifice her whole life for his sake and the thought of trying to reason with Kim to kill him while she let the others go because they were not a threat to her but the pain was such that he could not talk without screaming if he opened his mouth.

Yori now in full tears began crawling toward her master dagger still in hand. Master Sensei looked at Kim with a strange look, sad, but determined and suddenly the dagger flew from Yori's hand and hit his throat with full force and blood flows from the wound.

"So you threw the knife at him, Well condition is satisfied". Kim had no idea it was the master who did it.

Kim let go of Ron and took up his sword from the ground brought it against her own, and a stream of energy exchanged between the swords. Then she brought Ron's lotus blade toward the knee and broke it in half.

"Thanks for power addition Ron and now slave, we go to my totally useless bodyguards and go home".

She started to walk towards the fight that stalled when she approached a heartbroken Yori behind her, Rons soldiers ran for their lives while the royal guard bowed deeply.

"Who of you totally useless idiots are the leader?"

Warhelmet hardly dared reply but walked up to her, and threw himself on the ground.

"I am Your Royal Majesty, Queen over a thousand planets, ruler of the galaxy". He continued to list her titles until she got bored and kicked him.

"Well! Get a transport vehicle here before my patience runs out!"

A very gigantic ship appeared over them and a golden craft flew down to the ground and out came a large group of 12 foot long people in golden armor and ray gun on their backs, it was the Imperial Guard of Lorwardia and they lined up in formation around Kim ready to kill all the royal guardsmen for their failure if Kim gave the order.

"The flagship is ready Your Royal Majesty and Admiral WarHawk has the ship prepared for your arrival, thousands of earthlings has been captured to serve you queen in your royal chambers on the flagship."

"Get me out of here and I will not kill you all right now."

Warhelmet stepped aside and the Imperial Guard marched against the craft while the two smaller aliens came carrying a palanquin for Kim it was Warmonga and Warhok after two defeats they had been sentenced to a life as slaves and servants Warmonga was wearing a short gold skirt and a bra of the same color while Warhok had short golden pants. It was the royal color, and proof that they belonged to Kim. Both had shackles around their necks which were attached to the palanquin with gold chains.

Kim sat in the palanquin and the slaves lifted it on their shoulders careful to keep it steady or they would get a few thousand lashes each for the inconvenience that Kim felt

Yori discovered that she was dressed in the same way as Warmonga and held a large dish with sweets, her hands had shackles around the wrists and the ankle had a ball and chain for greater humiliation. Kim tore into the sweets without paying anyone a thought to everyone's relief then she would not kill all on the spot for five-year wait. a big disgrace for the empire to fail to protect the Queen and only flawless service of all could save them from very painful fates, it was the slaves who were the safest, royal servants did not have the status needed to bring Kim's attention and all they had to do was not to fail in their service, to drop her or something equally unforgivable. the bodyguards who had responsibility for Kim's safety when she was taken prisoner on earth all had received punishment from the earth, been hanged, beheaded, tortured with medieval methods impaled on stakes and burned alive, leaders skinned alive then burnt.

Admiral WarHawk was very tense if not everything was perfect he and his whole family would die. His greatest hope was that Kim did not know the how the royal ceremonies is carried out. He had carefully studied the Earth and seen lots of gold and jewelry, how palace was built, golden halls and chandeliers he had brought Buckingham Palace and all the world's crown jewels to the flagship and was ready to get the whole Palace of Versailles with parks and all, if it were needed because he liked to keep his head.

Hundreds of young men and women were taken to satisfy Kim in any way she wanted, sexual or otherwise, it does not matter if she preferred to watch them fight to the death as long as she was pleased.

"Sir the craft with the Queen arrives now. The report says all still alive and the queen is eating treats."

"Good! All to your positions the one who makes the least mistakes I will personally hang in their guts! The Queen must have a perfect welcome or we are all dead. Is the banquet with fifteen hundred dishes ready or I skin the chefs."

Suddenly trumpets was heard until Kim got tired of the noise and threw a few fireballs against those who played on them. All the way to the throne was the Imperial Guard lined up and royal flags high in the air.

At a gallows stood a terrified Bonnie Rockwaller with a noose around her neck supposed to be the highlight of the party with a private dance in the air full nude with hands tied on her back and blindfolded so she could not see what was going on. Josh Mankey was prepared for Kim's bedroom where he would do whatever she pleased or meet same fate as Bonnie.

the Queen has finally arrived and everything would be perfect or else!

leave a review or Kim gets angry at you


End file.
